Kiss me like you know inside of me
by BambiPotterx-x
Summary: Two of my best friends are in love with each other, my cousin keeps talking to a painting, my parents are still famous, and I think I'm in love with Scorpius Malfoy. What's a girl to do?


A/N Hi, this is my first Rose/Scorpius story :) Be nice please, it's not Beta'd :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything you recognize. This covers the whole story, so I don't have to keep writing it. Anything you recognize probably belongs to Jo Rowling.

I was lying there, staring at a hole in the wall next to my bed for what had to be about an hour before deciding to pull myself out of bed. Said hole was made by my best friend and cousin Louis Weasley one night when he, for some reason, decided it was a good idea to see if we could hex my brother, Hugo, through the wall (it didn't work, fyi). Crawling to my bathroom, I scrambled around for a hangover potion before swallowing the rest of the bottle and opening my eyes properly to take in the bright sunlight streaming through the windows, which told me that it was about 9:30 in the morning. My head throbbed slightly as I tried to remember what happened last night.  
Ah, yes, my other best mate, Scorpius Malfoy (yes, that is correct, Malfoy) had decided it would be a good idea to apparate into my bedroom at 9 o'clock at night, already tipsy after breaking up with his girlfriend, and drag me along to some bar to have, and I quote, 'one last night of craziness before we returned to the brainhole that is Hogwarts for our seventh year'. My body was telling me this morning that it was probably not a good idea, as I had to be at Kings Cross station in an hour and a half. I stumbled into the shower, running the hot water till it was almost scalding and covered myself in delicious smelling apple bubbles, whilst wondering how Scorpius was feeling this morning.

After finally dressing in a plain outfit of black skinny jeans tucked into black over the knee boots, a band tank top and a purple leather jacket, I placed my wand down the side of my boot and wandered downstairs to see my family, my trunk I'd packed yesterday following behind me. Not surprisingly they had already eaten breakfast and Mum was helping Hugo check to make sure he'd packed everything, and Daddy was pretending to be helpful whilst really keeping an eye on the tv, charmed to play quidditch games and was currently listing the latest rankings. Mum looked up as I thumped down the stairs and smiled at me. " Thank Merlin you're up, another ten minutes and I would've got your father to wake you up.  
I shuddered at the thought, Daddy had the notion that everybody was as deep of a sleeper as himself and his siblings are, and so thinks it's a good idea to wake everyone up by throwing a glass of cold water on your face and pulling your blankets off you. Awful.  
Mum continued, "We're meeting the rest of the gang at 10:30 on the platform. Merlin knows how long it takes your Grandmother to say goodbye to you all, best off to be early." She gave no inkling that she knew I'd gone out to a bar last night, even though I knew she knew.

Once everything had been checked, packed, then re-checked in our trunks, mine magically enlarged with my mother's famously used extension charm, we gathered together to apparate to the station, Hugo with Daddy and mum, and me finally on my own, having gotten my apparition license only a week ago. After we arrived at Platform 9 ¾ and Hugo had sat down, shaky after side-along apparition, we immediately searched for the red hair of Daddy's family. Despite his slight indisposition, Hugo noticed them first, and waved the group of redheads (with a side of black shaggy haired males) over. As they approached, hugs were given all around, while I stayed off to the side a little. Don't get me wrong, I love my family, and my extended family, I really do, but I don't do the whole public displays of affection thing. All except for with the caramel coloured mess of hair coming towards me, and my godfather who probably wasn't going to see me off.  
"Rosie Posie!" My favourite cousin fakes a slow motion run towards me like we haven't seen each other in years, although it's only been two months, which feels about the same to us.  
"Louis, I told you never to call me that!" I say when he reaches me, panting slightly. Despite the apparent anger in my voice, he grabs my arm and pulls me into an embrace.

"I missed you ! How dare your parents take you away for the whole summer holidays, I didn't know what to do with myself."  
He laughed at this, shaking his head. "I missed you too babe. I can't believe you're journeying into your seventh year without me!."  
I curled into his side, trying to hide as I felt tears threaten. It was my first year of Hogwarts without him, I honestly didn't know what I was going to do. "I'm going to miss you Lou, it's going to be so weird." My voice was muffled in his side as I felt his arms tighten around my waist. His hands stroked my curls, "it'll be okay rosie, you have Scorp and Harley, you'll do great. I'm only an owl; away." He lifted my chin up, "come on darlin' I'll walk you to your compartment."  
As I turned out of his embrace to get my trunk, I hurriedly made sure I didn't look at all upset, I couldn't have anyone seeing me like this, and froze when I saw a tall black man walking towards me, waving off the many questions he was getting by onlookers. "Kingsley!" I shouted as Louis grinned at my godfather. Oh did I mention my aforementioned godfather is the minister for magic? Well yeah, he is. He helped my parents, namely my mother a lot after the war, and he's been close with my family since. I loved him like a second father.  
"Hello Sweetie, I'm glad I didn't miss the train, I couldn't miss seeing you off for your last year, Louis here sent me an owl this morning, telling me I better be here to see you off." Kingsley gave a stern look, but then smiled at him affectionately. I turned to look at my favourite cousin and gave him another hug. "It's times like these I remember why you're my favourite." I said to him, trying to hold back my tears. I turned and gave my godfather a hug, and could hear the snapping of a camera taking a photo of our embrace. "You'll be okay this year sweetheart, you'll do great." He pulled away, and took something out of his pocket, a small box.  
"Here you go, Louis helped me pick it out." I smiled at them both as he handed it too me, and I placed it in my pocket to open later. I Grabbed my trunk, quickly said goodbye to my parents, thankful they knew about my hatred for most sorts of emotion in public, promised to write, and all that jazz, and lugged my trunk behind me over to the train, Kingsley and Louis walking beside me. Too busy glaring at all the onlookers openly gawking at my famous family, I didn't notice a figure creeping up behind me. Well, not until I was suddenly grabbed around the waist. I'd already pulled back my wrist preparing to punch the figure when I realised it was Scorpius.  
"Um Rosie, I don't know if you remember this, but uh you're a witch, you don't need to resort to fighting with fists, my love." He said, as Louis laughed, and my godfather tried to stifle a smile.  
I grinned and hugged my best friend, even though it had been less than 6 hours since I'd last seen him. Kingsley said his goodbye, and after a bone-breaking hug, apparated away from the flashing of cameras. Louis walked us to the train doors, and grabbed me into another bone-crushing hug. "I'll miss you my Rosie." He whispered into my ear. He grabbed Scorpius in a similar hug, and was on his way. Scorpius and I carried our luggage onto the gleaming stead, and made our way to our compartment, The same one as always.  
It all started with the first time, 7 years ago.

After a tearful goodbye (on my mother's part) I made my way onto the huge train, passing the full compartments down the corridor until I came across a seemingly empty one. Once I'd opened it though, it became apparent that it was indeed not empty, and there was a small boy with messy blonde hair sitting in there, alone, reading. Figuring that this was the emptiest compartment I was gonna get, I slid the door open and without even looking up from his book, the boy spoke in a sharp, clear voice. "Yes, I am Draco Malfoy's son, and Lucius Malfoy's grandson. You've done you're oogling and glaring, you can go now."  
I was shocked at the hostility in his voice. Malfoy, now why did that name sound familiar?  
"Um, Hi, I was actually just going to comment on the book you're reading."  
He looked up in shock at my voice, and his expression softened. He looked kind of timid now.  
"You know Oscar Wilde? But he's a muggle writer?" He looked almost offended at that. "Not, of course, that I think you have anything against them of course." I hastily covered up awkwardly. It was a lie of course, as soon as he said who his father was I remembered my parents and various aunts and uncles complaining about the Malfoy family, but for some reason I didn't want to offend the boy sitting in front of me.  
"He's my current favourite writer, although that could change the next book I read." He chuckled lightly, and I joined in. I knew only too well about reading so much you couldn't make up your mind about your favourite writer. He smiled at the understanding on my face, and moved his trunk off the opposite seat. "You can take a seat, uh if you want." He asked awkwardly. I simply smiled back.  
"I'm Rose, Rose Granger-Weasley."  
"I'm Scorpius Malfoy, and I get the distinct feeling, that our families hate each other."

And we've been best friends ever since.  
Turned out that our families didn't hate each other, I mean, there was some hostility from some in my family , but Scorpius' dad worked at the ministry with my Dad and Uncle Harry, and while they weren't best friends, they were civil.

Climbing into the compartment, and I immediately put my feet up onto my trunk, relaxing into Scorpius' side. There was a thump and suddenly the compartment door was thrown open to reveal a tired, slightly sweaty looking version of my only female friend (not related), Jessica Harley.  
She sighed, and slumped down onto the opposite seat, leaving her trunk sitting in the doorway.  
"Er, Harley, why do you look like you just lugged an elephant onto the train?" Scorpius asked wearily.  
"I know I look awful okay!" She glared at him until he looked away. "I finally learnt that famous extension charm of Momma Granger's, but I forgot the featherlight charm to go with it!" She said, groaning and rubbing her shoulder.  
I giggled behind my hand, but stopped when she gave me a glare too, and took pity by muttering the featherweight charm on her trunk, just in time for her to move it out of the way of the students rushing on the train as it began to move. I felt my eyes start getting heavy, and the next thing I knew, I was lying with my head on Scorpius' shoulder, out like a light.

"Oi, Rose! Get up!" That was Scorpius.  
"Rosie! Time to get up and put your robes on babe!" And that was Harley.  
Whack! And that was Lily?  
"Okay, okay I'm up! Jeez, it's his fault I'm tired in the first place." I jerked my thumb towards the still half asleep Scorpius. "Lils, when did you get in here?" Lily was my other favourite cousin. All us cousins have always been close, but I was like a big sister to Lily, the one she always came to for advice.  
"About an hour ago, and oh god," Lily stated, "please tell me you did not go out drinking last night."  
I just jerked my thumb at my blonde haired best friend once again. "His fault."

Though Louis, Scorp, Harley and I are best friends, everyone knows by now that it's Rose and Scorpius. Scorpius and Rose. In it together, always. That's just the way it is, the way it always will be.

Once the train had pulled up at Hogsmeade, and we'd said our 'hello's' to Hagrid, we jumped into a carriage, which already had two fourth year girls in it, unfortunately. They looked a little, well I wouldn't say scared, intimidated?  
I had no idea why.  
Okay no, so maybe I did. I mean, I'm not that bad, I just have a bit of a reputation.  
So I may or may not have started an epic food fight in my second year, along with my cousin James, in the Great Hall on Hallowe'en, and in my fourth year I might have punched Jenna Ainsworth for kissing my boyfriend at the time, and then cursed said boyfriend when he tried to apologise, and say it was 'nothing'. I also might have thrown the most outlandish, biggest, craziest party Hogwarts had ever seen, again fourth year, and again with possibly the most mental thing I've ever done, was, along with most of the fifth year group (with a couple of other years in there), put five out of seven of the Slytherin quidditch team in the hospital wing all at once, all because Dexter Cooke, of Slytherin, said that Ravenclaws were all stupid, and dull. All of those are among other crazy things I've done since coming to Hogwarts. I'm also known by a lot of people, for my ever bountiful stash of various muggle and wizard alcoholic drinks. Either that or my horrible bitchy attitude.  
Merlin, the two girls sitting in the carriage with us probably thought I was going to start either insulting them, or offering them alcohol. Can't say I was really bothered by it all, I mean I don't really care about what other people think.  
I'm a rock, nothing bothers me.

Once we arrived at Hogwarts, the two fourth year girls bolted out of the carriage, and we calmly followed, the walk to the castle seeming a lot longer that it really was because I was starving. It wasn't till now I'd realised I hadn't eaten since last night. I actually sighed aloud with relief when we reached the Great Hall. Farewelling Scorpius and Lily to their respective tables, Slytherin and Gryffindor, Harley and I made our way to the Ravenclaw table. Once I'd sat down,, I looked around and caught the eye of about half of my many cousins, half of them, (James Potter, Teddy Lupin, and Fred, Roxy, Molly, Dominique, and of course, Louis Weasley) had already left to make their mark on the world. I found Hugo sitting with Lily, and waved at my brother, smiling kindly at the two of them. I may have a tough exterior but I really do love those two youngest of the clan.  
The loud chatter of friends all catching up ceased immediately when the Headmistress, Professor Mcgonagall, stood up to address everyone.  
"Oh thank Merlin, this means we can eat soon." I muttered and everyone around me snorted at my impatience. I wasn't paying much attention to her speech, or the sorting, I just clapped when everyone else at my table did, and when the Headmistress finally finished speaking, my eyes lit up at the food appearing in front of me.  
I had been so happy when they had started serving dessert at the same time as dinner, I tended to eat meals backwards, dessert then main course. I could see Scorpius laughing at me as I dug eagerly into a chocolate caramel tart, and I juvenilely poked my tongue out at him. I was so glad to be back.  
After devouring the whole tart, I looked up to see Scorpius had slid in next to me, and was picking at the next dessert I'd put on my plate, a lemon meringue pie.  
"Oi! Get your own Scorp, jeez, it's my pie!"  
He just poked his tongue back at me and promptly starting cutting the pie in half so he could have some.  
"Oh Merlin, fine then." I relented, pouting heavily at him, as he started eating his half of the pie happily. We both looked up to see Harley smirking at us.  
"I don't know why you wouldn't let him have it Rose, you've had a whole chocolate tart already." I gave my oh so lovely best friend a glare at this, and she just started muttering under her breath to no one in particular.  
"They're like a bloody married couple, I swear." She giggled at this and both Scorpius and I rolled our eyes back at her and continued eating our delicious pie.

After the tables had been cleared and everyone was tiredly making their way to their dormitories, the three of us were approached by Mcgonagall.  
"Hello Professor." We chanted politely.  
"Hello, Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger-Weasley, as head students I expect you to set an example for the younger students, and also, I expect you to not under any circumstances abuse what I am about to tell you now. Unfortunately, you two were the best choice for the job in theory, but I am putting a lot of trust in you, I know you get up to a lot of mischief." She looked in my direction when saying this.  
The three of us stared at each other in wondering. It was Scorpius that spoke up.  
"Yes, of course Professor." I nodded in agreement.  
Mcgonagall sighed and continued. "It is tradition that the head boy and girl have their own personal common room and bedrooms, as they will have a lot more to do than other students, among other reasons." She looked at us seriously. "Please do not abuse this position you two." Giving us a stern look, she nodded hopefully. "Okay, follow me to your new rooms, Miss Harley, if you wish to come along, you may."  
She turned and began walking through the entrance hall and we all hurried to keep up. Following a path identical to the way to both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers, we advanced to a portrait of Dumbledore, and I swear both Harley and I actually squealed at this. Mcgonagall rolled her eyes at us, and began talking again.  
"This is the head tower, now I'd advise not giving the password out to anyone, but I'm guessing that you don't mind Miss Harley knowing it?" Scorp and I nodded.  
Mcgonagall nodded at Dumbledore, who smiled at us and started speaking. "The password will be, hmm, Gumdrops."  
I smiled at this, I'd been told about how all of Dumbledore's passwords were lolly related.  
Mcgonagall bid us good night and left, and we all stepped through into mine and Scorpius' new rooms. My jaw dropped. I looked around and saw the other three had the exact same expression. The common room was beautiful. With a large fireplace, two cushy armchairs and a couch surrounding it, a small coffee table, and bookshelves lining the dark maroon walls. The soft grey carpet looked plush, and there was even a small kitchen. The stairs let to two doors with our names on a plaque on one each. We walked through my room first. It was stunning. The bed was a huge king size four poster bed with beautiful silver pillows and purple cozy looking blankets (my favourite colour). There was a large wardrobe and a full length mirror, along with a large mirror on a dresser. The room had two doors, one to the stairs and common room, and one to a shared bathroom. I figured that there was a door to the bathroom from Scorp's room too. We walked through to Scorpius' room, which was modelled the same way, except in shades of blue.  
"Okay so obviously I'm going to be hanging out here a lot." Harley said, smiling at being able to get away from the craziness of the Ravenclaw tower.  
We walked back into the common room, and said our goodnights.  
"We'll see you at breakfast tomorrow morning." Scorpius grinned, while subtly pushing her out the door.  
"Okay, okay I get it, I'm leaving." Harley said as she bustled out.  
The portrait banged closed behind her, but not before we heard her huffing about our rudeness.  
"She's just missing Louis, they're so getting together at christmas." I said to Scorp as we made our way to our bedrooms.  
"I would bet you on that, but I actually agree with you!" Scorp shouted from his room, his voice muffled slightly. He'd obviously just fallen into bed, literally. The years of not being in the same tower as my best friend was finally over. It was good, and I must admit I certainly do not miss sharing a dorm with some of the girls in my year.  
"Night Scorp!" I called as I climbed into bed myself."  
"Night my love!" He shouted back, almost immediately followed by a loud snore.  
I fell asleep quickly, the peacefulness of my new room lulling me to sleep.

I awoke to my bed being jumped on.  
"Seriously?! I haven't woken up like this since Hugo was like five. Come on dude, you're seventeen."  
Scorpius jumped down and pulled me out of bed, not bothered with the fact that I was only in a pair of small pajama shorts and an old slytherin jumper of his own.  
He ignored my protests that it was too early to be up, and dragged me down to the kitchen.  
"Look Rosie! There's a completely full fridge and cupboard. Pancakes and bacon!"  
This woke me up. There was absolutely nothing that I loved more than pancakes and bacon for breakfast.  
I was all go now.  
"Okay, you get breakfast set up, I'm just gonna go quickly get dressed. Unless you'd rather I go around today like this." I gestured to my lack of proper attire.  
He laughed and nodded, but added "I'm sure people wouldn't complain." He said, eyeing my legs appreciatively, laughing as I started blushing.  
I walked upstairs, very aware my best friend was probably checking out my ass as I walked up the stairs.

Yes I know, we have a weird relationship.

I stood in front of my mirror, now having changed into my uniform, and scrutinised myself, while screwing up my face at the reflection. While I knew I was reasonably attractive, I knew I wasn't anything special or exciting. Like my cousin Lily, with her fiery red hair, lithe figure and charming, sweet personality, or Lucy, with her thick, glossy, straight locks and curves, or even Dominique, Louis' sister, who was blonde and gorgeous, and her sister Victoire, who was gorgeous and knew it. Bitch. Of course they were also part veela.  
I have a relatively slim figure, but curves also, and creamy pale skin that didn't really tan very well. I got my father's height, and my mothers curly hair, although lucky for me, it was a lot more defined than hers, red-auburn waves and ringlets hanging sleekly down to my waist. I got my dads sparkly blue eyes, which I thought contrasted oddly with my hair, and full lips.  
I left my hair hanging loose, and put some light makeup on, charming it to stay on all day, and grabbed my wand to make my way to the common room.  
When I entered the kitchen, the smell of bacon made me almost moan. Scorpius was dancing around waving the spatula as he cooked. I let out a giggle and smiled when I saw Harley already seated at the small table, with a large pile of pancakes in the middle.  
"You cannot tell anyone you saw that." He says, pointing the spatula at us in what I guessed was supposed to be a threatening way. "It would ruin my reputation."  
"What reputation?" I laugh as I pick up a piece of bacon and savor it in my mouth.  
He just shook his head at me and laughed, dousing the pile of pancakes in maple syrup.  
"My bad boy genius reputation of course." He winked.  
We dug in, savouring the what had to be the best breakfast. I mean, breakfast in the Great Hall is good, but we never ever get pancakes. After eating the whole batch of pancakes, yes the whole batch, we unhappily made our way down our first class of the day, which for me and Harley was Herbology, and Arithmancy for Scorpius. He walked us to the outside door, being the gentleman that he is.  
He pulled me and Harley into his sides for a quick hug. "I'll meet you guys at Transfiguration, have fun with the killer plants!" He shouted and waved behind him as he walked down the hall to his class, and we opened the door, hit by a sudden burst of warmth.  
"Fuck, it's hot." Harley complained as we both loosened our ties so we could unbutton the top buttons of our gryffindor shirts. Draping our cloaks over our arms, we trudged down to greenhouse three.  
I pulled my hair into a messy bun, and tugged on my dragon hide gloves. While waiting for the other students to arrive from breakfast, I put my bag by a bench and went over to talk to my Uncle Neville, who I'm supposed to call Professor Longbottom while I'm in school, but I often forget.  
"Hey Unc-Professor!" He looked up from the current plant he was tending to, his prized mimbulus mimbletonia, and gave me a bright smile.  
"Hey Rosie, congrats on getting head girl! Sorry I couldn't make it to the party, the boys were sick."  
"Oh that's all good Professor, how are they doing?"  
"Really good, still getting spurts of accidental magic though, they're driving me crazy, but Luna's handling it brilliantly." His face lit up suddenly at the mention of his wife, which made me smile.  
I could see people arriving in the corner of my eye, so I left my Uncle sitting, smiling about his wife, and went and stood back at my station, wondering what plant we would get to study today.

In the midst of gathering snargaluff pods, I felt a tap on my shoulder, let Harley have a go at getting some pods, wiped my brow lightly, and turned to the source of the tapping, which happened to be a rather attractive boy. He held out his hand and I looked at it a little oddly before shaking it apprehensively.

"Hi, I'm Xavier, I just found out we've been in the same herbology class since first year, and I've never even gotten to know you, so here I am trying to get to know you now." He had a sweet, sincere smile on his face, so I smiled back awkwardly.  
"I'm Rose, its, uh, nice to meet you. I've seen you around I think, but I'm not the most social person."  
"It's lovely to meet you Rose. I was wondering if you would go to the first Hogsmeade weekend with me?"  
Wow, he gets straight to the point. By this time, Harley had noticed the cute guy asking me out, and was mouthing "yes!" to me, but I was a little alarmed at the suddenness of Xavier's invite. I just hoped he didn't think I'm easy or something.

Wait What? Wait a minute, why am I even considering this, of course I want to go on a date with the cute guy. What was making me so uncertain? Why did I even have to think about it?  
I sighed inwardly at my stupidness, and replaced the smile with a smouldering grin. "I'd love to, Xaaavier," I purr, and he winks at me.  
"Brilliant, I'll owl you when we know the date. Catch you later." He winks again and made his way back to his own plant. I turn back around and as expected, Harley is standing like she wasn't listening to every word, which is ruined anyway, when she turned to me and whispers loudly.  
"You have a date!" She was almost jumping up and down, I swear. Although, I was pretty excited too, I just couldn't understand my unsure feeling at first, or my need to think about it at all.  
"Oh Merlin, I just remembered, I have to organise the Hogsmeade weekend, and now I have a date to think about too!"  
"Ooh make it soon, Make it soon!"  
"Fuck, what will I wear?"


End file.
